Campeones
Un Campeón es un ser o persona que ha sido invocado para luchar en los Campos de Justicia. __TOC__ Lore La Liga de Leyendas rompe ortos!!! La Liga de las Leyendas se estableció para evitar nuevos enfrentamientos en las conocidas como Guerras de las Runas en Valoran, donde invocadores neutrales llamaban a seres excepcionales, conocidos como "Campeones", para la batalla en los Campos de la Justicia con el fin de resolver las disputas. Estos campeones se han unido a la Liga por varias razones. Algunos son soldados que han prometido su lealtad a una nación en particular y luchan por los intereses de su nación. Algunos son guerreros de renombre que tratan de demostrar su valía contra los seres más poderosos de Valoran. Algunos son prisioneros de la Liga, obligados a cumplir las órdenes de la Liga como castigo. Algunos incluso pueden ser extraños seres de otros mundos, con la esperanza de lograr la estabilidad o la discordia aún más a Runaterra. Por alguna razón, el campeón, se ha ganado el interés de la Liga de las Leyendas. Con el fin de unirse a la Liga, un campeón potencial, que ha demostrado poseer cualidades extraordinarias, debe viajar a la Academia de la Guerra para someterse a un Juicio. Allí, un invocador designado sondea su mente con el fin de determinar sus motivos. En realidad, las intenciones del potencial campeón tienen poco que ver con si son aceptados en la Liga o no. El principal propósito de la Juicio es determinar si la persona es capaz de exponer su mente al invocador, lo que les permitiría a los dos compartir sus pensamientos y actuar como uno. Si el campeón potencial pasa su Juicio, así como acepta la llamada de la invocación, tendrá que convertirse en un campeón oficial de la Liga oficial. Desarrollo 250px | thumb | left | Campeones en una batalla Riot Games sigue desarrollando nuevos campeones para League of Legends, y cada campeón es diseñado individualmente para tener habilidades únicas y rasgos que un jugador debe usar con acierto. Algunos campeones usan la fuerza bruta y el poder, otros utilizan precisión mortal y la astucia, mientras que otros utilizan una visión sobrenatural y mágica, etc. Con el lanzamiento del juego había un total de 40 campeones disponibles, con un lanzamiento de un nuevo campeón aproximadamente cada dos semanas. Por lo general, Riot Games tiene acerca de 8-10 campeones en desarrollo. Cada semana hay una rotación de diez campeones que están disponibles para jugar de manera gratuita. Para aquellos que compraron la Edición Coleccionista, 20 campeones se desbloquean automáticamente, mientras que los otros 20 se podían desbloquear mediante la compra del paquete de campeón a través del cliente de juego. Todos los campeones, sin embargo, se puede desbloquear con Puntos de influencia o Puntos Riot en la Riot Store en el juego. Retrospectiva de los campeones Comunicado hecho por'' 'NeeksNaman': Liga de Campeones Legends Retrospectiva right | 250px | thumb | Liga en la batalla''Entre , , , y , League of Legends ha visto la introducción de algunos personajes locos, no convencionales, y francamente rudos lo largo de los años. Crear campeones devastadores es nuestra pasión, y se invierte una gran cantidad de atención y esfuerzo en la fabricación artesanal de cada uno de ellos. Vuestra pasión alimenta nuestra, y nosotros aprendemos mucho de los foros de debate y batallas acaloradas en los Campos de la Justicia. En este estudio retrospectivo, nuestros co-fundadores, Brandon "Ryze" Beck y Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill se encontraron con algunos de los Rioters detrás de los campeones para daros una idea de la "salsa secreta" que hace un campeón de League of Legends. '' 600px Atributos Los campeones generalmente caen en ciertas categorías basadas en sus habilidades. Estas se llaman también etiquetas y se utilizan en el espacio de atributos en cada página principal del campeón y en su página de Habilidades. Estados Los campeones pueden tener diferentes estados de disponibilidad. * '''Desbloqueado': El campeón ha sido desbloqueado y puede ser usado cualquier momento. Esto afecta a cada cuenta de Invocador en particular. * Gratuito: Reservado a los 10 campeones gratuitos de la semana. Se indican con un signo (!) en la esquina superior derecha del icono de campeón. Este estado es común a todas las cuentas. * Bloqueado: El campeón no está disponible para su uso. Se indica mediante el retrato en gris del campeón en cuestión. El bloqueo puede ser por dos motivos: el campeón no está desbloqueado de la cuenta con RP o puntos de influencia o bien, un bloqueo temporal para el mantenimiento de algún aspecto del campeón que entorpece con el juego. Categorías Cada campeón está asignado a una clase o categoría de precio, la cual está determinada generalmente por su diseño o novedad: * Heroico (450 IP): * Épico (1350 IP): * Legendario: ** 3150 IP: ** 4800 IP: ** 6300 IP: El precio de se coloca en su correspondiente clase de precio de . * Tier 1 "Heroico" (260 RP): * Tier 2 "Épico" (585 RP): * Tier 3 "Legendario" (975 RP): Lista de campeones Hasta el 19 de diciembre de 2012 hay campeones lanzados, siendo la última incorporación | , }}. Campeones revisados próximamente Modo de juego * Zileas mentions Poppy Upgrade * Meddler talks about Sejuani gameplay rework * * Aspecto visual * * RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update * * * * ricklessabandon mentions Annie, Nidalee, Sion and Sivir Upgrades * Grumpy Monkey confirms Trundle visual rework * Aspecto visual y modo de juego * Heimer rework leak Feral Pony mentions Heimer rework delay * RiotGuinsoo's tweetsNew Skins, More Zyra, Karma Rework, and New SaleA little birdie told me about Karma...Well guys.. I'm done, I'm out. Concepto Los conceptos de campeones siguientes podrían estar en desarrollo * Una hidra, insinuado por Ezreal.Ezreal hydra * Una campeona "fuerte, no sexualizada y heroica", inicialmente diseñada para ser hombre, por IronStylus. Probablemente Vi. * Un campeón basado en la arena y que será un mago, llamado Seth. @Ezreal Otros Los campeones siguientes se dejaron en suspenso: * - "Mascota" del April Fool's de 2010 (Hecho en el aspecto para y el aspecto de en 2011, así como el de en 2012). *Lissandra, la derviche de hielo es un futuro campeón, aunque Ezreal ha mencionado que no está realmente en desarrollo todavía.@Ezreal *TempusEzreal mentions Tempus in his 14th answer *Seth, el nombre para el campeón mago de arena en proceso ya mencionado.PBE Testers mention 'Seth' Sand Mage champion files hidden Cancelados *Avasha (concepto que más tarde constituyó a la campeona ) * *Eagle Rider (Jinete de Águilas) *Iron Engineer (modelo conceptual que probablemente constituyó a ) *Komachi, tanque puro desarrollado por Xypherous Xypherous confirms that Komachi is canceled * * (habilidades implementadas en ) * (rediseñada en ) * * * *Tiki (concepto probablemente incorporado en el skin ) *Campeones Yordle gemelos motociclistas, uno con bombas y otro con lanzacohetes, estaban siendo desarrollados por FeralPony (la mitad del concepto de los personajes se convirtió en ) @Ezreal Referencias